No Way Out - Part Two
by Batchickh
Summary: Trinity is having a recurring nightmare. She decides to see the Oracle for answers.


Title: No Way Out - Part Two   
Author: Starbuck   
Rating: PG13   
Disclaimer: The characters and plot of the movie "The Matrix" do not belong to me. That distinction belongs to the folks at Warner Bros. No infringements were intended.   
Summary: Trinity has been suffering from nightmares. She needs answers and goes to see the Oracle to find them. Only she wants to go in alone.   
**New character:** I am introducing a new character in this chapter. His name is Marek (Latin for 'warlike'). He won't come into focus just yet but I will develop that more later on. His stats: Latin male, 27 yrs. old, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was 'unplugged' two months after the end of the movie. Intended as a replacement for Cypher. He is a computer hacker by trade but has an innate ability to read people, their moods, feelings, etc. He isn't psychic just extremely intuitive. He is also very skilled at welding and other 'odd jobs'. How will he play into this story? You will just have to stay tuned. :)   
**Pronunciation note: **The program mentioned in the chapter is called Ares. It is pronounced like the astrological sign, Aries. In this form (Ares) it is referencing the Greek God of War. I guess I am in a battle mode today.   
"Scully"...you have created a monster.   


* * *

  


> Trinity was having another unsettling dream. Once again, she was at the warehouse where her and Neo were prevented from using their intended exit. She saw herself from outside her own body as she fought to gain Neo more time. She watched as Neo slowly dismantled the agent from within, and their eventual escape. It wasn't until the end of the dream that the dream changed into a nightmare. She saw the Oracle. She was sure of it. She was saying something to her but Trinity could only hear mumbled words and sounds. Just before she woke, she was finally able to hear the words clearly. The shock of them forced her to sit upright with a suddenness that woke Neo who was lying in bed next to her. It wasn't until seconds later that she finally heard herself screaming. 
> 
> "Trinity! Trinity, what's wrong?" 
> 
> "It was a nightmare Neo that's all." 
> 
> "You have been having them every night since the incident with the agent. Please tell me what is going on in these nightmaress that is scaring you so much. I want to help you." 
> 
> "I know you do Neo. I love you for it. But I can't tell you. Every time I wake up I can barely remember what they are about. It's like someone is trying to warn me about something but I just can't get the message." 
> 
> "Maybe you should go see the Oracle. She might be able to help you." 
> 
> "The Oracle....Neo, she was in my dream. I remember that she was the one trying to talk to me. You're right. I have to go see her." Trinity jumped out of bed and headed for the showers. After she was done changing into clean clothes she ran to find Morpheus and convince him to let her go see the Oracle again. 
> 
> She finally found him on the main deck working with Tank on the new training program. It was the one that Neo had risked his life for. She secretly wondered if it was worth the chances he took to get it. Trinity knew that she couldn't let herself fall prey to the doubts that were trying to get a grip on her. It was the fear of losing Neo that resulted in her questioning the path they had taken. She knew that the path she had begun all those months ago was the one she was destined to travel. She just prayed that in the end she would be able to live as normal a life as possible with Neo. Without them risking their lives every other minute. She pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. She knew she had a tough battle to fight ahead of her. Morpheus wasn't too crazy about solo missions into the Matrix. Yet, she knew she must go alone even if she didn't exactly understand why. 
> 
> "Morpheus, I need to talk to you." 
> 
> "Can it wait? Tank and I are trying to finish up the new construct program for Neo. We still have a lot of work to do." 
> 
> "I know, but this is important." 
> 
> "Okay, let's go to my quarters. It'll be quiet there." Morpheus turned to Tank and said, "Make sure that final section is picked through with a fine tooth comb. We can't afford any mistakes." 
> 
> "Sure thing boss." Tank smiled at Trinity. "Good luck." He knew instinctively that whatever she had to tell Morpheus was going to be big. He also knew that Morpheus probably wasn't going to like it. 
> 
> ******** 
> 
> "Absolutely not!" Morpheus' shouting could be heard clear across the ship. Within seconds the entire crew, including Neo, were listening outside in the hallway. 
> 
> "Morpheus, I have to do this. I can't explain to you why that is. I just know it is something I have to do. You have to trust me. What good am I to you if I can't function on this ship because I am sleep deprived. I have to go see her." 
> 
> "Seeing her is not the problem, and you know that. It is your stubborn determination about going in alone that I have several problems with." 
> 
> Neo, hearing this last remark, grabbed hold of the door handle and stormed into the room. Trinity instantly saw the look of shock and disbelief on his face. This wasn't going to help her at all. 
> 
> "You are not going in alone. Do you hear me? I won't let you. No one on board this ship will let you. It is way too dangerous. Especially now. You know that they are on high alert now because of what happened the last time we went in. That is why we have delayed using the new program. No, this isn't right. You aren't going alone. I am going with you." 
> 
> "Neo, please...you have to listen to me. Remember when you were first going to see Morpheus and you were going to back out. You trusted me then Neo. You have to trust me now." 
> 
> "It is not you that I don't trust Trinity. I don't trust them. They will do anything they can to get to me. I don't want anything to happen to you because of who or what I am. I love you. Don't you get that? Do you know that I would die if I could to protect that? Damn it Trinity...." 
> 
> Neo couldn't talk about this anymore. He shook his head and slowly turned and began to leave the room. Morpheus knew that Neo was right. She couldn't go alone. Yet, he also knew that Trinity would not demand this if it hadn't been important. Her instincts were sharp. She rarely reacted to situations over-emotionally. He also knew that Neo's argument was a solid one. So, they were at a standstill. Neither side willing to budge or compromise. 
> 
> Neo stopped at the door as if hearing Morpheus' thoughts. He turned around to face them. Trinity instantly recognized the look of fear on his face. It made her heart ache. When he finally spoke it was barely above a whisper. "If you must do this I won't be the one to prevent you from going in. However, if you're wrong and something happens to you. If I lose you...." His voice faltered. He was visibly shaken now and he didn't care that the others were still there in the hallway watching. He gathered himself and continued on. "If I lose you just know this one thing. I will spend the rest of my life missing you and blaming myself because I didn't stop you. If you can't live with that then maybe you should rethink this." With that he walked out the door. 
> 
> Trinity stood quietly in the middle of Morpheus' room. She couldn't stop the tears that were now trickling down her cheek. She knew he was scared for her. A feeling she also shared with him. It terrified her to know the only way this could be done is if she went alone. Trinity wiped off her tear stained cheeks and started to walk out of the room. 
> 
> "Trinity...if Neo agrees to let you go I won't stop you either. But what he just said goes for me as well. I don't like this. I don't like it at all." He took a deep breath. "Now tell me...what can I do to help?" 
> 
> "You can keep Neo from trying to follow me. Even though I heard what he said I know he will feel like he should go after me. To save me just like he saved you. Promise me that no matter what happens you won't let him do that." 
> 
> Morpheus let out a sigh. "You don't ask for much do you?" 
> 
> "I only ask for you to trust me." 
> 
> "Okay, I promise. Just don't make me regret it." 
> 
> "You won't. And thank you." Trinity walked by the crew that was still standing outside the door. Moments later she heard him yell at the crew, "Do you people want to add something?" The unanimously shook their heads, answering in the negative. "Then get back to what you were doing.....NOW!" It was followed by the slamming of his door. Trinity hoped she was right. If not, she was putting herself and the entire crew in jeopardy. 
> 
> She went to the main deck to arrange for her entry into the Matrix. She wanted to go the following morning. She was very drained right now and didn't want to take any more chances than she had to. Besides, maybe she would have the dream again and remember more. It might even stop her from needing to go into the Matrix at all. 
> 
> She found Tank still working at his terminal. Busy double-checking the programming already completed on the computer program for Neo. She knew he had to have heard some of the exchange between Morpheus, and Neo, and herself. Hell, everyone had to have heard that one. 
> 
> "I take it you convinced them?" 
> 
> "Yeah, sort of." 
> 
> "So, question is, when do you head into the Lion's den?" 
> 
> "Tomorrow. Is 9 AM okay with you?" 
> 
> "I'll be there with bells on." 
> 
> "Thanks Tank." 
> 
> "For what? Personally I think you have lost your mind. But I also think you are the bravest woman I have ever met." 
> 
> Trinity smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She turned and walked away without saying a word. Once she was out of earshot Tank murmured to himself. "I hope she knows what the hell she is doing." 
> 
> ******** That night Trinity once again had the same hellish nightmare. And as was always the case she could no longer remember the details of it when she woke up. The only difference was that this time she slept in her quarters alone. She knew that Neo had every right to be angry with her. She hoped, however, that he would at least want to be there with he when she entered the Matrix. It was with that thought that she realized the depth of her love for him and just how much she needed him. Now more than ever. 
> 
> She looked at the clock. It was 8:45 AM. She had overslept. "No shower for you Trinity." She got out of bed and threw on some clothes. She didn't have time to eat much and was only able to eat a few spoonfuls of the goop they all had grown accustomed to. She walked briskly to the main deck to only find Tank and Morpheus waiting for her. Neo was nowhere in sight. She must have looked blatantly surprised because Morpheus immediately began to explain his absence. "Neo is with Marek below deck. He is helping with some repairs to the hull." 
> 
> "I thought...never mind that...let's do this before I change my mind." 
> 
> Trinity laid back into one of the terminals next to where Tank was sitting. He began the preparations that were necessary to 'load her up' into the Matrix. Before Morpheus hooked her up he leaned over to her so he could talk into her ear. 
> 
> "Despite his anger right now, Neo does love you. Don't forget that in there. It might just keep you alive." 
> 
> She only nodded in response. The next thing she new was the odd sensation of the probe being inserted into the back of her neck. When she opened her eyes she was standing in a room in a vacant building not far from the apartment where the Oracle 'resided'. She reached into the pocket of the long, black trench coat she was wearing and found the car keys to the black Lincoln Continental she asked to be waiting outside. 
> 
> She got into the car and headed for the Oracle's apartment building. Once there she took the elevator to the Oracle's floor. She knocked carefully on the door. The Oracle's attendant was waiting for her. "We've been expecting you Trinity. Come in and sit while I tell the Oracle you are here." A few moments later the attendant returned and led Trinity into the kitchen where the Oracle always held her sessions. Trinity decided that this was because most people associated this room with fulfillment and sustenance. Things the Oracle always wanted to provide those who sought her guidance. 
> 
> "Trinity, my dear, sit down." Trinity did as she was asked. The Oracle always made her feel at ease and relaxed. This time was no different. "Thank you", she replied. 
> 
> "Trinity, I know about the dreams that have been haunting you. I know that you are frightened by them. Your concern is well justified. There is danger. Great danger to you and to Neo. I know that the others have a plan against those that are the gatekeepers of the Matrix. Do you know what that plan is Trinity? 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Good. Good." The Oracle turned away from her so that Trinity could no longer see her face. It was in that moment that Trinity caught a slight movement on the counter. It was a fly trying to find food amongst the several covered trays of cookies that were lying there. It was just as the fly landed on a single stray crumb that Trinity caught the glitch. The fly repeated the motion in the exact pattern as it had seconds earlier. It could only mean one thing..._this was a trap.___
> 
> The Oracle was, in fact, an agent. 'He' turned back to face her and confirmed her suspicion. "Don't worry Trinity. You won't die...not yet. It's not you we want." 
> 
> ******** [Back on board the Nebuchadnezzar...Neo and Marek are working on the remaining hull repair] 
> 
> "Neo." 
> 
> "Yeah." 
> 
> "Why don't you just go already?" 
> 
> "I don't know what you're talking about." 
> 
> "Yes you do. It doesn't take any intuition on my part to see that you want to go. You are clearly distracted." 
> 
> "No I'm not. I'm fine." 
> 
> "Neo, you have welded the same area four times. I consider that a clear indication as to your state of mind. If you don't go now I am going to be here for another two hours trying to fix it so Morpheus doesn't freak out. Just go. Please." 
> 
> Neo sighed softly and placed the equipment he was using and removed the protective shield he was wearing over his face. "Are you sure you're not psychic?" Marek just grinned as he watched Neo climb the small ladder that led to the main deck. Tank and Morpheus were there watching the screens intently. Watching for signs of anything that might be trouble. 
> 
> "How is she?" 
> 
> Morpheus turned to see Neo standing behind him. "I knew you would come to your senses eventually. She is fine. She is just entering the Oracle's apartment." 
> 
> "I should have been here when she went in." 
> 
> Yes...you should have." 
> 
> Neo knew he let his anger prevent him from doing what he knew in his heart was the right thing. He should have been there for her. Even if he didn't agree with her decision. She would have been there for him if the roles were reversed. He prayed that he would have the chance to make that up to her. He wanted her to know that he still loved her. That he needed her. His thoughts were broken by a faint gasp. It was Tank. He noticed that something was going horribly wrong. "Oh God. Morpheus. Look!" 
> 
> The screens were lighting up as if in a frenzy. The code was being reformatted which meant what Neo had feared most. Trinity was led into a elaborately laid trap. Rage and terror began to fill him. Finally culminating in what can only be described as anguish. Neo collapsed onto the floor screaming on the top of his lungs. 
> 
> "TRINITY....NOOOOOOO!" 
> 
> The crew, upon hearing Neo's cries, all fell silent as Tank looked to Morpheus for what he should do next. But all he saw was a man who looked like he was about to lose his only daughter. And suddenly the enormity of what was likely to happen next hit him. Tank began to cry softly. 
> 
> Neo rose and stood by where Trinity's 'real' body was located. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "I'm coming for you Trinity. I love you....you hear me....I love you and I am coming to get you the hell out of there." 
> 
> Neo stood up. He went over to the terminal next to Trinity and began to get it ready to enter the Matrix. 
> 
> "What are you doing Neo?", asked Morpheus. 
> 
> "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going in after her." 
> 
> "Neo, she made me promise that if anything like this happened that I wouldn't let you do that." 
> 
> "Try and stop me." 
> 
> Morpheus instead began following Neo's example and selected the seat on the opposite side on the screens. Neo began to object when Morpheus cut him off. 
> 
> "I made the mistake of letting one member of my crew go in alone. I'm sure as hell not going to make the same mistake with you." 
> 
> "Fine...Tank...load the Ares Program." 
> 
> "Are you sure Neo? I only just finished the second systems check this afternoon. You haven't even tested it yet." 
> 
> "Well, it's going to get one hell of a test drive right now." 
> 
> Tank looked at Morpheus for approval. "Do it Tank." 
> 
> By this time most of the crew was now on the main deck, including Marek. Marek decided they would need help. "Tank, can I help somehow? 
> 
> "Yeah, I'll need someone to insert the connections." 
> 
> "I'm on it." 
> 
> Neo's voice could be heard by every member of the crew that was there, each silently saying their own form of prayers for Trinity. But it was Neo's voice that rang out to each of them. Over and over he was heard saying the same thing...."I'm coming for you Trinity...I'm coming for you..." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well, what do you think? Feedback is always appreciated. ~Starbuck   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
